SonAmy Boom: Trap of Love
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: In the jungle, Sonic and Amy fell in the hole and can't find a way out. So what will they do now as they wait for Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks to find them?


**Sonic characters belongs to SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The gang went in separate ways to find any ancient artifacts in the wild jungle. Well, Sonic decides to tag along with Amy so that she won't get captured again like last time by Lyric last year.  
While walking together in jungle, they didn't notice that they stepped on a trap that is hidden underneath the pile of green leaves. Sonic and Amy fell in the hole, screaming at the same time as they fell 30 ft. down to the bottom.

"Hang on, Amy!" Sonic grabbed her and prepares to hit the bottom.

As soon as they hit the bottom, Sonic was the first one to hit the bottom with his back while Amy was on top of him. Sonic's painful groan escaped from his mouth due to the pressure weight on top of him.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asked, not realizing that she's on top of him.

"Y-Yeah….I think so" Sonic groans and tries to get up but can't, "Okay, we landed. Can I get up please?"

"Huh?" Amy's question mark appeared above her head. But when she looked down she realized that she's on top of the blue speedy hedgehog.

"Oh, sorry" she got up and helped Sonic up. They looked around and saw they were in a giant hole but no entrance to get out of the hole.

"Great, we're stuck in a trapdoor thingy" Sonic mutters, putting his hands on his hips.

"So now what?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. We'll just wait for the gang to find us in this giant hole" Sonic shrugs and sits near the wall, "Man, that was one nasty fall" he groaned from the aching pain on his back.

Amy sits next to him and looks at his back, it had a big deep red mark and it sure did look very painful for Sonic from that nasty fall.

"Oh, I would ignore it, Sonic. It might go away sooner or later" Amy said.

"I would love to, but it's too….OW!" Sonic groaned and held his back.

"Okay I was wrong" Amy said. She tenderly touched his cheek and he pants out from the pain.

"Amy, am I bleeding?" Sonic asked.

She looked back at his injured back but found no blood or cuts anywhere, "Nope, you're not"

Sonic sighs in relief but the pain is still making his back feel numb. He tries to ignore it as best as he can but it was still bothering him, "Man, I wonder how big the bruise is gonna be on my back for tomorrow"

"Oh, Sonic. You sound so cute when you're grumpy" Amy giggled which made the blue hedgehog blush red on his muzzle.

"Cute? Nuh uh, I'm not cute. I'm handsome" Sonic grins.

"Alright Handsome, say can I massage your back?" Amy asks him sweetly.

Sonic knew she had to help him, "Yes please" he smiled a bit, laying on his stomach. Amy removed her gloves and begins to massage his back.

"Ah! Ow!" Sonic groaned as she massaged him. Amy was very careful to not make him scream in pain. She then smooths her hand on his back and he moans.

"*Puuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr*" Sonic purred in delight and wagged his tail rapidly.

"Are you purring?" Amy asked him with a giggle.

"N-No" Sonic blushed.

"It's okay, Sonic. It's completely normal" Amy said.

Sonic smiled at how comforting her voice was, "Really? Thanks Amy" he purred.

10 minutes later, Sonic feels no pain on his back but eventually he'll have a bruise on his back tomorrow. He thanked Amy for the back massage.

"I wonder how long the guys are gonna find us" Amy said, leaning her back on the wall.

"I don't know, but I hope they get here fast because slow is not my nature" Sonic crossed his arms and leans his back gently on the wall.

"We're not all fast like you, Sonic. But rushing into things can make the time go fast" Amy said.

"I know, Ames. But I can challenge any animals that are fast in a race" Sonic said, putting his hands behind his head, "Say, how come you like your hammer so much?"  
"Because it's my very special weapon" Amy said.

"Oh, that's good. You're no damsel in distress I guess" Sonic smiled.

"Mmhmm, I have trained up to not be one again after Lyric kidnapped me" Amy nods.

"Yup. My only weapon is my quills. Now that's what we hedgehogs do when it comes to facing against enemies" Sonic smirked.

"Ok, I really should grow mine" Amy touches her quills.

"No I like it that way. Y-y-you look cute" Sonic stuttered.

Amy heard this and leans over with a sly smirk, "Really handsome?"

Sonic gulps nervously and chuckled shyly, "Uh….did I say that?"  
"Hmm…..have you ever kissed a girl before?" Amy asked with a sly smirk.

Sonic tried to think of a good lie and came up with one, "Not what I know Amy, I never really have" Sonic lied.

"Really, I don't think so" Amy said, she pinned him against the wall, sitting on his lap, "There are different types of kisses, Sonic the Hedgehog" she purred in his ear.

Sonic tried to push her off but knowing he'll accidently touch her chest which could really make any girl angry. He was trapped and has no idea how to get out of this.

"W-What a-a-are you doing?" Sonic stuttered.

Amy nuzzled against his muzzle and he blushed some more, "I'm cuddling with you. You're so warm and soft" she purred.

"Uhh…..thanks?" Sonic gulped nervously, his ears fold back with embarrassment from what this pink hedgehog is trying to do.

Amy's black nose touched Sonic's nose, wiggling it slowly into an eskimo-kiss.

Sonic knew what this means and he wasn't sure if he should kiss her. But Amy already beat him to it by crashing her lips on his. His eyes widen but eventually closed them, wrapping his left arm around her waist while the other on Amy's leg. The kiss was too much and he did not want to stop. They soon broke apart the kiss for air.

"Amy...that was...incredible" Sonic said with his eyes getting hearts.

"Hehehe…..looks like you enjoyed the taste of my cherry lipgloss" Amy chuckled.

"Yeah and uh, I got to admit I always had a crush on you too, I was not ready to confess my feelings since Eggman might use you against me" Sonic said, snapping out of the trance.

"Aww….that's okay. I know how you feel. You were keeping it a secret and to protect me" Amy said.

Sonic nods and turns her around so that her back is touching his chest.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked curiously.

"Doing another type of kiss" Sonic said with a smooth voice, leaning his mouth on her neck.

"Ahh…. Sonikku" Amy moaned and closes her eyes.

She then purred out cutely, "*Puuuuuurrrrr*" her purring was like music in Sonic's ears and he wanted to hear more. He turned her around and forces her to sit on his lap while kissing her neck like a vampire sucking blood from the victim's neck. His ears twitched lightly from the pink hedgehog's soft moans.

Sonic's hand traveled down to Amy's leg, moving up slowly to feel that silky stockings from her leg. His tail wagged when he heard her moaning his name out loud.

Pretty soon he stopped so that he can feel his lips move right, "It's like I'm a vampire attacking your neck" he chuckled.

"Yeah you sure are" Amy said and grabs his face for another kiss make out.

Sonic held her by the waist and kissed her back. Their tongues meet and wrestled with each other. Sonic pinned her down on the ground, leaning his abdomen on hers without crushing her body with his.

Amy liked how this is going but she knows that they're not ready yet to go into extremes. So they just have a love passionate make out session in this trapped hole together.

Amy was having happy tears for her true lover ever kissing her for real again. She wraps her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

Pretty soon they need air to breathe from kissing too long for one minute.

"That was great Ames" Sonic panted out for air.

"Yeah, thanks Sonikku. But I guess we have to wait to get up" Amy rubbed her cheek against his.

"I guess so Ames, but our love will keep us warm for the night. You see it's getting dark" Sonic said, pointing at the sky turning reddish yellow.

"Yeah, you're right" Amy said, resting her head between Sonic's chest and his brown neckerchief.

"Sleep well Ames" Sonic pets her short quills.

"Good night Sonic" Amy said and fell asleep with him.

* * *

As night arrives, the two hedgehogs were sleeping deeply, unaware that their friends are getting close.

Tails kneels down to see them down in the hole, "There they are, but they are asleep so….. shhhh" he held his finger over his mouth.

"Do you have a rope?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, but we got to carefully bring them up" Tails whispered, handing the rope to Sticks who jumps down in the hole. She jumped down like a cat and she lands safely on her feet, tying the ropes around Amy and Sonic.

"Bring them up" Sticks quietly signals to Tails. They pulled the hedgehogs up and they were still sleeping.

"You don't suppose they're….?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, they are" Tails nods but signs to be quiet.

They carried the sleeping couple back home and they go to Sonic's shack, placing them on the hammock to sleep together.

"I gotta tell Sonic to get a door for his shack" Tails said to himself and went home.

As he got to his own shack he goes to the couch to sleep.

Back with the hedgehog couple, Amy snuggles on Sonic's shoulder and purred lowly.

"Sonikku" she said in her sleep, he smiled a bit at this.

The End.


End file.
